A Weasley Christmas
by nalacn
Summary: I guess you can do loads of things lying in a drift covered with a layer of white, glistening snow; she just happened to be kissing Ronald Weasley.


Christmas at the Weasleys. Oh, how she loved it. The cosy holiday atmosphere and the value of everyone being there together was just wonderful. Chaos yet everything exactly the way it ought to be. So far Hermione really enjoyed spending her first Christmas at the Burrow. The decorations, Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking and the fact that the twins brought home a far too big Christmas tree: everything was perfect.

This day, the day before Christmas, everything was even more wonderful than ever. Heavy snow fell silently outside the windows making it all seem like in one of those Christmas carols. There was nothing left to do before dinner, except for Mrs. Weasley who still had some minor cooking to do, so everyone else was sitting in the living room enjoying the calm. Hermione herself was partly reading a book and partly watching Ginny beat Harry, who of course also had been invited over for Christmas, in chess. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Percy were discussing various ministry issues and the twins were showing a very amused Charlie some of their newest products. As Hermione looked around, wondering what Ron was up to, she found that he was nowhere to be seen. She put her book down and walked out of the living room to try to find him. Entering the hall, she did. Ron was sitting on a stool, proceeding to put his shoes on.

"Are you going out?" she asked. He stood up and faced her, looking surprised to see her.

"Yeah. Figured I'd go for a walk in the ever-so-Christmassy weather," he answered grinning.

"Oh," she said, returning his smile.

"Fancy joining me?" he asked reaching for his coat. After quickly putting it on he looked at her questioningly.

"Yes, I'd like that." He shot her a loop side grin. "Brilliant." Hermione got dressed and they headed outside. It really was beautiful outside, with the threes covered in white, glistening snow and the sky changing from icy grey to blue; it was starting to become a bit darker. As they began their stroll down a ploughed path lined with big pines, they laughed and talked about everything and nothing. After a while though, they simply just walked together trough the snow, quietly enjoying each other's company. They'd been doing so for about fifteen minutes when Hermione suddenly felt something hit her shoulder. A snowball. She looked over in the direction, to from where it must have been thrown, and found a very innocent-looking Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, you did not just throw a snowball at me!" she cried. He looked at her with a serious expression.

"Right you are, Hermione! I would never do such a thing." He shook his head as to convince her further. Hermione laughed. She moved closer to him and before he realised what she was up to, smacked a big, wet lump of snow right on the top of his head. Very pleased with herself she laughed at the expression on Ron's face when some of the snow made its way inside his coat and down his back.

"Hermione! I did not think such about you!" He started fluttering his coat to try to get the snow out. "Harass innocent people like that!" Hermione giggled and therefore didn't see Ron's act in response, which consisted in throwing three snowballs her way, one hit the side if her face. Narrowing her eyes at him, she combed the snow out of her hair while planning a counterattack. After a few seconds she slowly started to walk towards him. She didn't stop until she stood right in front of him.

"I'm _so _going to get you for that!" she exclaimed, staring up at him.

"Oh yeah? I'm ready," Ron answered, intending to look as big as possible. Although he was in fact much bigger than her and it really should have helped him prevent Hermione's next move, it didn't given that he was completely unaware of it. Her act was to push him backwards down into the snowdrift behind him. Her triumph as he fell, didn't last long though, because in his fall he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him. As they landed they sunk into the drift and were immediately covered in a deep layer of snow. Ron snorted and looked over at Hermione.

"Nice move!" He brushed the snow off his face and looked at Hermione.

"Would have been if you hadn't pulled me with you," she replied.

"Yes, I really am too clever for you, Hermione," Ron said. Laughing she spattered a handful of snow in his newly de-snowed and now grinning face.

"Ok, ok, _you're _the clever one," he declared.

"Yes, well that's alright," she assured him. "You're-" She pretended to think. "Let's see-" Looking at him up and down as if examine him. Finally seeming to come up with something. "Tall," she stated.

"Why thank you Hermione!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically. "What a compliment!" Hermione laughed.

"Well you're also funny." she added seriously.

"And you're," Ron began, copying her earlier act. "Let's see now-" He looked very concentrated but suddenly his face lit up. "I knew there had to be something." He smirked. "You're much kinder towards house elves!"

"Oh is that so?" Hermione exclaimed, looking at him severely though trying hard to suppress laughter. "Can I take back the part were I said you were funny?"

"Nope, 'fraid not," Ron smiled.

"Well, can I exchange it for a compliment on your Quiddish skills?" she tried. "Fact is, you're really good."

"Let me deliberate that for a second," Ron answered, pretending to consider her suggestion. "As nice as it is of you to say that… Um…" He gave her a big smile. "No!"

"Ok," Hermione laughed. "How about: 'You're very good at chess, Ron!'"

"Nah." He shrugged.

"You're probably the best at chess." She tried, flashing her eyelashes.

"Ah, yes Hermione, I know," he answered gently. "But you see that's more a common fact than a compliment."

"Modest?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Ron laughed, but shook his head.

"Kind?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Generally pleasant person?"

"No, I'm still funny," Ron stated. "Although," he continued. "You could say that I'm a sweet, charming and incredible handsome man." He smiled sweetly and Hermione laughed.

"Ok," she said. Ron looked at her expectantly. "You _are_ funny."

"Hey!" Ron cried, pretending to get hurt but giving himself away by smiling. "You know what you are?" he continued, his smile turning into a very sheepish one.

"No. What?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "Evil?"

"Yes actually," Ron answered seriously, making Hermione smile. "But that wasn't what I had in mind."

"No?" Hermione asked. "Then what am I? Do tell!" Ron looked her straight in the eye and she was struck by how serious he seemed all of a sudden.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Hermione's smile faded.

"W-What?" she asked, not daring to believe he'd just said the word she though he had.

"You're beautiful," Ron repeated. As calm as he might have sounded, a blush appeared on his cheeks, not caused by the cold. Hermione searched his eyes for anything to prove he didn't mean what he'd just said. She found nothing of that kind. Ron slowly began to move closer to her. She leaned in and she met him halfway in an amazing kiss. After a few seconds and to her great disappointment though, Ron pulled away. She soon found her distress replaced with adoration, as he appeared to want her permission. She just nodded her head and soon his lips had crashed upon hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned back onto the snowdrift. He followed, not once breaking their perfect kiss. Never had Hermione experienced anything lovelier than the feeling of Ron's soft lips kissing hers. It didn't matter that they were covered in snow, she felt warm and fuzzy all over. Her stomach seemed to be doing summersaults and she was sure that had she been standing up, her knees would have surely been trembling. Once more she found Ron pulling away from the kiss, but this time he kept his face only inched apart from hers. He scanned her face and smiled broadly. Hermione loved the way he was looking at her; it really did make her feel beautiful. She reached up to give his smiling lips another soft kiss.

"I'm really glad I asked you to take this walk with me," he said.

"So am I," Hermione replied giving him a big smile which he immediately returned.

"But we really ought to be getting back soon," she added looking up at the now black, star covered sky.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, and though none of them really wanted him to, he crawled away from her and stood up. Standing, he offered her his hand and started to pull her up from the snow. She knew how tempting it must have been for him to just let go of her hand and let her fall back into the drift, so she wasn't the least surprised when he did. What she didn't expect though, was that he would fetch her up again before she hit the snow.

"It's a good thing I was holding on to you there." He said, laughing at Hermione's shocked expression.

"Oh, ha ha ha!" She tried to smother his laughers with her wet mitten.

"Yes. My point exactly!" Ron said smiling. "I _am _funny." He took both her hands in his and kissed her once more. Hermione could feel herself melt.

"Don't forget sweet, charming and incredible handsome," she mumbled, as they broke apart.

"Excuse me?" Ron looked at her with an ear-to-ear grin. "Did you just surrender?"

"Honestly!" Hermione cried, though couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, honestly Hermione, I really didn't hear you. Can you repeat the sentence in question?" he tried.

"You heard what I said." He smiled and shrugged.

They began their walk back to the Burrow. After a few minutes of silent walking Hermione felt Ron's hand searching for hers. She gave it to him and they walked hand in hand.

Ron broke the silence. "So…" Hermione looked over at him. "What… Are we now?" he continued, blushing.

"Oh," she answered surprised by his question. "I guess… I… Um…" Would he be frightened if she said she wanted something serious? Ron looked down at their entangled hands and then up to face Hermione. He stopped walking, as did she. He looked down again, suddenly seeming to find his shoes very interesting.

"Would you… Like to… Um… Want to," he stuttered. "To… To Be… My girlfriend?" His blush deepened. Hermione felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. He was just so wonderful! She couldn't help but smile like crazy. As she didn't answer though, Ron looked up at her anxiously. Hermione thought her happiness must have been pretty obvious, in fact she wondered if not people in Australia could feel the atmosphere grow warmer, but Ron still didn't seem to know her answer.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, of course!" Ron just looked at her as if he wasn't quite sure of what just had happened.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, waving her free hand before him. Ron seemed to snap out of his daze. He took her other hand in his and smiled. Seconds later his lips were upon hers.

After a while they again walked, hand in hand, all the way back to the Burrow. The assumed it would soon be time for dinner. As they entered the hall, they were met by very amused-looking Fred and George.

"Say George," Fred said. "What do you reckon those two have been up to?" He looked at Ron and Hermione and then over at his twin, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know, dear brother," George replied. "Out snogging in the snow perhaps?"

Although snogging in the snow was pretty much exactly what they had been doing, or perhaps therefore, Hermione and Ron chose to ignore them. Fred and George didn't seem to mind their silence and watched as they put their coats back on the hanger. Then all four of them then headed into the living room. Everyone was still seated there, talking and laughing. The twins followed Hermione and Ron, and before they went to sit down in the couch they shoot them meaningful looks. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttering 'Honestly' under her breath. She didn't think Ron wanted his family to find out about her being his girlfriend just yet, but thought it was his choice whenever to tell them. She was therefore very surprised when she felt Ron's hand grab take of hers. He looked over at the twins with an almost amused expression and then turned his eyes to rest on hers. She saw the question in his eyes. She knew what he wanted to do and she nodded her head. Ron leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. There was a bright flash. Their heads snapped up. Fred was holding a camera. "That'll be a nice action shot, don't you think, George?" he said. Hermione and Ron looked over at the rest of the party.

"Have it framed, Fred. Or, actually it would make a pretty nice Christmas card," George answered.

Harry and Ginny were laughing at the twins. Bill and Charlie grinned and exchanged looks. Even Percy appeared to be suppressing a smirk and Mr. Weasley just smiled and shook his head. Strange to Hermione and Ron, no one seemed to be a least surprised by the situation.

"Dinner's ready!" they heard Mrs. Weasley call from the kitchen. Everybody got up and headed towards the feast. Everybody except Hermione and Ron, who still stood shocked by the earlier lack of interest.

"About time!" they heard Harry mutter as he passed them with a smirk on his lips. Hermione wasn't sure, but she highly suspected that he wasn't referring to the food.

THE END

As always: Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
